


No.2

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, toppingfromthebottom!misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actual posted on Em's tumblr. I write; she post it with sexy gifs</p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65030236058/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-2</p></blockquote>





	No.2

"Come on, Jenny, give me more or should i get the black dildo ? so i can finally get something hard and heavy in my ass?" Misha ask Jensen who was currently thrusting four fingers into his lover who was still complaining about how slowly he prep him. Jensen just want to b sure that he won’t hurt him later on. so when he finally slide his fingers out, misha rolled over and pushed his ass into the air. " Now fuck me, Jenny."

 

 

He growlled and jensen, because he was a good boyfriend, did what he was told and drove into the tight heat. They both moans at the same time as Jensen bottoms out. Jensen let his head rest on the sweaty skin of Mishas back and toke a deep breath to ground himself. Everything was so hot and perfect. “Jenny, move!” Misha said firmly and moves his hips backwards. Jensen cures with a low voice as Misha clench his ass around him. “Let me enjoy this.” Jensen said and strokes his lovers waist. “No. Now fuck me.”

 

"Jesus." Jensen mutters and slowly slide his dick out of this tight ass before he shoves his whole dick in again. Misha screamed his name as the head of his dick pushes directly into his prostate, his hands tries to get a good grip on the headboard as Jensen picks a hard and fast peace just like Misha told him to do. His hands slide over the sticky skin up to mishas hands on the headboard which he lose and press then Misha down with his whole body in the mattress.

 

"Good?" Jensen ask between shorts breath while his hips works furiously against the man under him. His hands now grips Mishas hair and he presses Mishas face into the pillow. "God yes, harder, come on jenny, i need it harder." the man gasps and moans when Jen grasp his hair hard and pulled him upwards. Jensen was on his knees behind him and Misha was pressed against his front. He was still shoving his dick deep into Mishs body when he whispers. "Okay."

 

and then he pushed Mishas chest into the bed, his hips still in the air and Jensen hand around his waist and his dick deep inside of him. And in matters of seconds, Misha was yelling his name while Jensen throw his whole body into every single thrust into Misha. “Yes. yes. YES.” Misha was chanting fast and fist the sheets on the bed hard while his whole body gets pushed into the matress with every shove from Jensen.

 

Sooner that Jensen had liked, he could feel his orgasm build in his belly. He was mostly out of breath but he got “You close?” out. Misha nod and moans loud as Jensen dick slide over his prostate. sending both of them closer to the edge. Jensen let the hand from Mishas hairs wanders down to his erect penis and fist it, before he start stroking him in sync with his thrust. And then he feels it, Misha was twitching around him. Ass gets tighter around his dick.

 

And Misha came with a wrecked moan all over the sheets, body shaking with the aftershock while Jensen keeps pounding into him before he came too. jensen bit into Mishas shoulder as he came, suppress a loud moan and pumping his lover full of his come. “Ohhhhh.” Misha said and smiled with a happy expression on his face which switch to a sour expression when jensen slide out of him.

 

"You could have stayed." he mutters and rolled on his back and looked up to Jensen who bend over and placed a kiss on his lips. "I could have done many things." he said and return his smile. "I love you, you bossy you." Jensen whispers as he kissed him again. "And i love you too, you sexy but slow you." Misha laughs and kiss him softly back. Jensen slide next to him on the dirty sheets and put his arms around His lover. "Power nap?" Jensen ask and he could feel Misha nod against his chest.With a content sight from Misha, they both closed their eyes and snuggled tighter as the sleep came.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actual posted on Em's tumblr. I write; she post it with sexy gifs
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/65030236058/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-2


End file.
